Project Monster: lost hope
by Dragons123d
Summary: The final days of the Great War grow near, the two battling Heavenly Dragons must be stopped. But something stops the massive beasts, something that looked like a normal teenager, until it ripped out Albion's eye with its teeth. What is this thing and why is it here?
1. Part 1: Intimidation-ch 1 lost hopes

The heavenly dragons battled in the distance as the three factions drew closer, weapons ready to end the powerful winged beasts. The Great War between the Devils, Fallen Angels and Heaven itself had been raging for years and now they were ready to end the war for good. But something stopped them from moving any closer to the Welsh and English Dragons, the air was charged with energy and it was growing stronger. The two dragons stopped fighting long enough to notice a sphere of power was forming, glowing with an unearthly light.

The sphere only grew in size until it started cracking and hissing, it was unnerving to watch it. Then there was a scream of pain, a roar and then the sphere shattered into nothing.

The silence was defining, everyone waiting and watching.

They didn't have to wait long.

Albion screeched in pain as something blurred into his face, the white vanishing dragon tried to remove the thing that was attacking him but to no success. Ddraig tried to help his fellow dragon only to be blasted back by some unknown force, Albion roared again as something screamed right back. Then a sound reverberated across the battlefield was heard, sounding like a plunger being pulled from a sink, the smell of blood filled the air as Albion covered his left eye. The thing that had attacked the dragon was standing and EATING the vanishing dragons' eye, blood covered his hands and face and he demolished the eye with his teeth.

 **{Why you little pest!}** Albion roared at the thing, removing his clawed hand and revealed the bloody hole where his left eye used to be. **{You will burn for attacking ME!}**

The thing looked at the furious dragon before it started _Laughing_ , pure insane laughter. The things skin changed and warped into dragon wings, white and blue, just like Albion's.

"You can't hurt me! But, I can defiantly hurt you and leave a permanent mark!" The rich insane voice of the thing howled in delight at the dragon's rage.

His hand changed into a yellow crystal horn that started flashing with a inner light as he charged at the vanishing dragon, there was a thud and the head of the European white dragon fell to the earth. The thing chuckled as it licked the blood off of its horn weapon before swinging it to his side, his eyes glinting as he looked at Ddraig. Before the insane monster could attack the Welsh Dragon, there was a roar from the air, making all heads turn.

It was Great Red, the Dragon of the Apocalypse.

"Oh, another powerhouse to kill and absorbed its power." The insane boy grinned before launching himself at Great Red.

Great Red slashed at the boy, only to miss and get one of his wings slashed off. Then another was cut off and the insane beast attached them to himself, cackling all the while as he did so. The boy ripped the last two wings off of Great Red's body and they were absorbed into his own, the four massive wings now kept the boy aloft in the air.

" _How are you so powerful?!_ " Great Red groaned as he got up from the crater he created from crashing into the ground.

"DNA and watching a loved one get killed right before my very eyes. Thanks for the wings and powers, you do have a title that I want to know, right?"

" _Its Great Red._ " The dark crimson dragon growled.

"Thats good, mine are Percy, #336-P and Monster. Now, onto the other red dragon..." Percy turned his head towards Ddraig, who had started trying to backpedal away.

Ddraig never made it, Percy ran right through him, clutching the welsh dragons heart in his right hand. Percy ate the still beating heart whole, his grin getting wider as he swallowed.

"So much power in three beasts," He said turning and looking at a horrified Red, Ddraig's body fell to the earth with a thud but nobody noticed. "The DNA of an alien that can absorb any and all abilities and attributes is amazing, nearly killed me when they inserted it into my DNA."

Raising his spiked hand, the ground rumbled before crystals shot out off the earth and trapped Great Red, the apocalypse dragon was unable to escape.

"Enough of this!" A booming voice said before a bolt of energy blasted Percy.

Percy remained standing, but his skin was falling off and melting before it started healing quickly. "Is that all you've got?"

"Father, what are you doing!?" Yelled one of the Angels.

"I will stop this boy, if he lives then our world will end."

Percy looked up and raised and eyebrow. "So, your the god of the bible, yes?"

"I am he." God said, he held a sword in his right hand.

"Well then say goodbye to heaven and your children!" Percy roared happily before speeding through God, in the blink of an eye it was over.

God only turned around before exploding, his body was sent everywhere in a red plumage of gore and blood, Percy remain where he was, floating silently in the air.

"That took more energy out of me than I thought it would." He muttered, sounding winded.

"Fall back, Fallen Angels, fall back!" Someone roared and the faction of the angels fled, leaving the devils and Angels behind.

Percy only gave the Angels a confused look before he noticed one of them, a woman with silver eyes and shoulder length hair, she~! SHE LOOKED LIKE ARTEMIS~!

"Ar-Ar-Art-Artemi~s?!" Percy gasped before his body started convulsing violently before he fell to the ground, shivering and shaking uncontrollably.

Great Red felt the crystals give way and shatter as he stood up, but his vision was on the shaking body of the boy on the ground, saying "Artemis. No, I saw~. Arty, help me!" over and over again.

" _Pain and suffering,_ " Red said as the leaders of the Angels, Michael and Gabriel, and the Devils, the four great Satan's, knelt or stood around the twitching body. " _He has only returned to his true nature by seeing one that looked like a loved one._ "

Gabriel spoke first "He just looked at me before he fell."

The boy stopped moving and moaned out "No, don't leave me...again...Artemis~!"

The boy passed out.

* * *

Report-12*93*XX

Subject:

#336-P

*Other names:

"Percy Jackson" "Aqua-Man" "Monster"

Health:

Acceptable

Observations:

#336-P has grown in the extreme environment conditioning, surpassing #246-A (Code name: Annabeth) and #836-N (Code name: Nico). #336-P has, however, shown signs of mental breakdowns after the passing of #115-D (Code name: Artemis/Diana). #336-P has been heard muttering the name (Artemis) over and over again during the nightly observation shifts. At each repetition of the name, #336-P's vitals flat-line before returning to normal parameters. It is unknown why this name means so much importance to #336-P, but it has shown to be a very personal one. Medical teams are always on stand by for when #336-P's vital enter a continuous flat-line.

Please find the samples needed to continue #336-P's evolution for this project.

Suggestions for Subject:

1\. Continue Observations

2\. Continue search for DNA samples

3\. (Data Corrupted)

End of Report

* * *

 **Several months before Highschool DxD begins**

* * *

The crystals whispered in delight, their controller was awake! They told the rest of their brethren in the lost chamber, the only use that anyone found for them was to put people into suspended animation. They moved out of the way as their new master stepped out of his containment. During the time that he was with them, the crystals had fused with him and he gained their powers as a gift. Thanking them for keeping him save and alive, he spread his four massive dark crimson wings and smashed through the ceiling. The crystals wished him good luck before returning to their hibernation state, they held another beast here as well, that thing was under a thousand seals and sealed in the deepest and darkest part of their home.

Percy smashed through the final barrier and into the fresh air, looking around and smiling. He was free and by some miracle, his sanity was intact! Now, to find civilization and something to eat that wasn't flesh...

* * *

 **Start of Highschool DxD story line**

* * *

Kuoh Academy's final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students filed out of their classes, heading to club meetings or returning home. All but one that is...

Percy Jackson walked only a block away from the school, where a close combat gym was. It was the cheapest he could get, besides, he was paid to train those who wanted to know how to properly do hand-to-hand. Entering the gym, he was greeted by the people already there as he waved back and headed through a door and up to the apartment level of the building.

Entering his room, Percy put his school bag on the small table and crashed on his bed, rubbing his face tiredly. School seemed to go on forever when your brain is hardwired to read Greek and Latin, luckily, the owner of the gym was a demigod and had all of the Kuoh textbooks in both languages.

"Hey, you're back." Looking up, Percy only smiled as he saw the gym owner, Lisa Mays. She was a fit young woman around the age of 21 to 22, bright violet eyes and dark brown hair.

"Yep, all I want now is a nice nap." Percy said as he let his head fall back onto his pillow.

Lisa folded her arms over her chest, an amused look on her face as she leaned against the door frame. "Well, you deserve it, take the rest of the day off."

She got up and left, closing the door behind her. Percy only nodded before drifting off, waking up in the early hours of the morning. He got ready for the day, taking a quick shower and did his homework before heading down for breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast, Percy waved Lisa goodbye and headed out the gym door and towards the academy. This was the usual routine for the school days, his weekends were different.

Entering the school grounds, Percy noticed something was off, very off. Extending his senses outward, he found _THEM_. He growled in the back of his throat, the morons that experimented on him had sent their other 'test subjects' after him.

Entering his classroom and sitting at his desk, Percy noticed that the seat next to him was occupied by Rias Gremory, she usually didn't take her seat until a few minute before the bell rang.

"You're here early." Percy said as he pulled out his textbook, not even looking at Rias.

He got no reply, he didn't mind. As class started, Percy tensed as the two walked in, smiling like it was normal.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase!" The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo." The boy said flatly.

Percy willed gravity to make it so he couldn't move from his seat, if he didn't, Percy would have killed them. #246-A and #836-N may have fooled the class but he wasn't, he would never forget nor forgive them. They were the reason that his wife, Artemis, was dead, murdered and raped right before his very eyes by these two.

At lunch, he went to the student council and told them he wouldn't be at the rest of his classes, when he was questioned to why, he told them that it was personal matter that had just appeared again.

He left, quickly getting to the gym and grabbed all of his stuff. He told Lisa that his past had returned to hunt him before leaving, he wasn't running away, he was getting ready to end those that made him who he was today for good. Opening his four wings, he took off and flew as fast as he could towards a certain invisible portal. Gaining more speed, he broke the sound barrier as he passed through the portal and entered a forested land. Percy waited before entering a steep dive, heading towards a certain cave that had a certain 'person' in it.


	2. Ch 2 A fight to remember

Issei could only watch the retreating from of Yuuma as his brain tried to restart. Blood was everywhere, the crimson color spreading like a slimy animal.

"Why?" He asked himself, his vision started going out when he felt something touch his chest and made him sturr. What was happening to him?

* * *

Percy gripped the struggling fallen angel in his left hand as he walked back to the scene of the crime, when he got there, he noticed that the air was filled with the smell of devil magic. The diffeneces in the smells was obvious to any animal like a blood hound, but to a human, they would feel the hairs on their body stand on end. In any case, Percy was only mildly surprised as Rias Gremory made the third member of the perverted trio a member of her peerage.

"Let me go you filthy worm!" The woman hissed, trying to pry his hand from her throat, Percy relented slightly so she could breath more easily but not to escape.

"Shut up, Fallen Angel." Percy snapped, cowing her immeaditly "Your lucky that I caught you and not Issei, he probably would have beaten you to death if he wanted too in the future."

He started towards the she-devil, only to stop when he heard something not too far off. Turning, Percy was blasted back with a bolt of lightning to the face, the Fallen angel was stunned, unable to move from her position.

"336-P, you will come with us or you will be terminated" Annabeth said, electricity crackling in her hand, Nico was standing in the shadows, his face blank.

"No" Percy stood up and snarled, his body shifting and growing, revealing his true form.

His humanoid-saurian head was armed with three horns, one on his snout and two jutting out on the back of his skull and twisted towards the front. Dark grey scales covered his body, his right shoulder had a jagged crystal growing out of it, the hand was red with three clawed, yellow fngers. His other hand was grey and had three massive, thick fingers. His legs were different too, one was black and covered with bone-like armor and the other had four toes, three facing forward and the last jutting out. His four massive red dragon wings unfurled and two golden tails moved behind him, his seaweed green eyes turned into multen green orbs.

"I will turn you to dust before I go with you, murderers!" He snarled before rearing his head back and roared at the night sky.

Nico took action, his fist comming towards his face only to be stopped and crushed in the red clawed hand. He screamed in pain before being thrown back, Percy hissed before turning his sight on Annabeth, who blasted him with lightning again. He raised his other hand and it was absorbed into his body, Percy grinned before his three horns started humming with power. His crystal started glowing as well, getting brighter until diamonds formed from his back and rushed at Annabeth, connecting with her body and making her scream in pain.

"Diamond storm, eternal pain for what you did to me!" Percy growled, walking over to the wimpering girl.

He raised his oversized fist to crush her skull in when someone shouted "Stop!"

He looked around, no one was talking so who said that?!

"Perseus Jackson, son of Posiden and Neptune," Percy looked up and saw two Angels comming towards him, he hissed a warning but remained where he was.

The first angel was male, twelve massive white wings carried him in the air and next to him was...was...

"No way..." He said, stubbling back as his mind tried to tell him that it was a lie.

"How are you alive?!" He whispered, falling to his knees as tears welled up at the corners of his eyes.

The woman was Artemis, it had to be, there was now doubt about it. But, how?

* * *

Report-24-13-YT

Subject:

#336-P

Health of Subject:

Flucuating

Observations:

4 years have passed since last observation, #336-P has been flucuating since sample [DNA-Ogra] was implamented into #336-P's DNA. Previous implimented DNA samples passed without incident, from #336-P's violent reaction, [DNA-Gojira] is rejecting [DNA-Ogra] intagration into subjets DNA.

Previous samples were successfully intagrated into subject's DNA are:

1\. [DNA-Gojira]

2\. [DNA-Rodan]

3\. [DNA-Bagan]

4\. [DNA-Destoroyah]

5\. [DNA-King G.]

6\. [DNA-S. Gojira]

After [DNA-Gojira] was intagrated, #336-P was observed to have increased mental degrading and phycological damage to the memory and motor functions has spiked dramaticly.

{Data Corrupted}

End of Report


End file.
